


Translucent Candy!

by brumalbreeze



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: “... Cater.”“Hm?”The second he called out his name, Cater’s gaze flicked upward and met his line of sight. Staring into Cater’s eyes made him feel relaxed and calm, and he smiled. His heart beat a little faster when Cater giggled and leaned forward to kiss him.(TreyCater that starts off sweet and fluffy and ends up hella spicy and hot. )
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Translucent Candy!

**Author's Note:**

> The "true" title of this is 透明キャンディー!, and I'm running out of title ideas, send help.
> 
> Props to [Bianka](https://twitter.com/celintuomi), [Lexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Etoile/pseuds/Milky_Etoile), and [Mystic](https://twitter.com/mystic514) for proofreading this fic and leaving a bunch of hilarious comments on my first draft. You all seriously make my day.

“Ooh, what about this?” Cater tapped on his phone and expanded the post that caught his eye. On his screen were pictures of shortbread cookies with clear, colored centers.

“Hm?” He tried to peer over Cater’s shoulder, but the angle of the screen was wrong, so Trey unlaced his hands from where they were resting on Cater’s stomach and gently readjusted the phone. “Stained glass cookies? They’re not hard to make, so I don’t see why not.”

“Yay! Ooh, do you think you could make some with our suits in them?” He quickly bookmarked the picture.

“Yeah. I have the cookie cutters for that.”

“Yay,” he said again, wiggling happily. “Thanks, Trey-kun!” He leaned to the side and turned his head so he could peck Trey on the mouth. Then, he faced forward again and tilted his head. “How are these made, anyway?”

The sudden kiss caught Trey off guard and left a warm smile on his lips. He pressed his mouth against Cater’s temple and kissed it before answering. “You crush pieces of hard candy and put them in the middle of the cookies before baking them. They melt in the oven and turn out like that.”

“Ugh. That sounds sweet.”

Trey laughed. “It’s candy. What did you expect?”

“Hmph.” Instead of answering him, Cater simply continued scrolling through his Magicam feed.

Cater went through the posts on his screen at lightning speed, and there was no way Trey could keep up with him. Still, he continued sitting there, answering Cater whenever he asked something and reacting appropriately whenever needed. Being able to spend a slow, lazy evening together with Cater was nice, but Trey’s attention was starting to drift from the endless squares of colorful pictures on the phone screen.

Instead, he focused on feeling Cater’s warmth against his body as he held him and breathed in his scent. Since both of them had just finished showering a while ago, their hair was still slightly damp. This made Cater’s natural scent a little stronger than usual. Trey nuzzled his face into Cater’s hair and inhaled slowly.

“Hehe. Trey-kun,” Cater shrugged up one shoulder and squirmed in his arms. “What are you doing?”

“Smelling you,” he answered without hesitation, his breath fanning warmly across his scalp. He felt so comfortable and cozy.

Cater laughed and pushed him away playfully. “Don’t just say it like that, you pervert!” He put his phone down on the bed and turned around so he could sling one of his arms around Trey’s shoulders.

“As if you don’t like my scent,” Trey retaliated.

“Hmph.” Cater cupped his free hand on Trey’s jaw and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled back, his eyes trained on Trey’s mouth.

“... Cater.”

“Hm?”

The second he called out his name, Cater’s gaze flicked upward and met his line of sight. Staring into Cater’s eyes made him feel relaxed and calm, and he smiled. His heart beat a little faster when Cater giggled and leaned forward to kiss him.

It was a simple, chaste kiss, and both of them slowly melted into it. Cater rubbed his fingertips over Trey’s nape as they kissed, and he hummed when Trey tightened his arms around his waist.

Cater looked at him with hazy and dewy eyes when they separated. “Trey-kun...” he called softly, his fingers trailing down from his face to the side of his neck. Cater’s pupils were dilated and the hints of a blush were beginning to tint his cheeks.

Trey understood that look well, even if Cater didn’t say anything. Gently, Trey pushed his hand against Cater’s shoulder and shifted his legs so they wouldn’t be in the way. Cater didn’t resist at all and let Trey ease him down on the bed. As they readjusted themselves, the only sounds in the room were the whispers of the bedsheets and their barely audible breaths.

After they had gotten comfortable, with Cater lying down and Trey hovering over him with his hands by his head, they took a second just to breathe together. They traced their eyes over each other’s features and smiled, basking in the quiet moment. After a handful of seconds, Trey leaned down.

Trey touched his tongue on Cater’s lower lip, and he immediately parted his mouth. They rubbed their tongues together slowly, relishing in the quiet moment and enjoying how soft and warm everything felt. Cater made a noise when Trey reached in deeper and licked under his tongue.

Trey sucked and coaxed Cater into his own mouth, moaning when Cater shivered beneath him. Their kiss became deeper and harsher, and Trey’s pulse sped up with its intensity. When Cater pinched his lip between his sharp teeth and bit down lightly, he unconsciously let out a loud moan and curled his fingers into his bedsheets.

A wet noise smacked between their mouths when they separated, and Trey swallowed. He could feel himself getting warmer in his pajamas, and the way Cater was peering up with him with faintly dusted cheeks, swollen and wet lips, and pleading eyes wasn’t helping him cool down.

Trey reached up and pulled some loose strands of hair from Cater’s face. Carefully, he eased his knee so it brushed up against Cater’s hip. “Do you want to do it tonight?” he asked.

The grin on Cater’s face widened. “Yeah.”

Trey smiled. He casually reached up, tapped the legs of his glasses with his finger, and magically affixed them so they wouldn’t slip down. Once that was done, he kissed Cater again, slowly molding their mouths together and moving his right hand down until it gripped his hip. Immediately, Cater pushed them up from the mattress to chase after his touch. “Mngh...” A rush of heat went through him when Cater tilted his chin up and lifted his upper body from the mattress, as if desperately trying to close the short distance between them.

Goaded by his neediness, Trey adjusted his weight until he had one leg resting between Cater’s. Trey moved back just far enough to see his face, nudged his knee up, and pressed it firmly between Cater’s legs. The sharp gasp of air Cater took in and the way his face scrunched up at the simple pressure nearly destroyed Trey. Things definitely didn’t improve when Cater began thrusting and rubbing himself insistently on him. Trey was mesmerized by the way Cater squirmed as he pleasured himself mindlessly. The way he snagged the corner of his bottom lip with his canine tooth was adorable.

“Cater,” Trey called out. He grabbed him by the hips and dragged him onto his thigh. His sudden, rough treatment drew a sharp cry and groan from Cater, and that went straight to his cock.

“Trey-kun...” Cater smiled at him breathlessly.

His expression was so pure and adoring that Trey’s heart couldn’t handle it, and he groaned. He had no idea how it was fair for Cater to have a face like that. Trey moved his hand and covered the front of Cater’s pants with it. He immediately felt the hard line of Cater’s cock press against his palm, and he kneaded it.

Beneath him, Cater mewled and keened. He arched his back and tried to buck his hips into his large hand, but with the way Trey was holding his lower body up, it was a difficult task. Cater brought his hands palms-up to his face and curled the back of his fingers against his cheeks. There was something very childish and petulant about the pose, yet Cater’s expression was anything but. He had turned his head into the pillow and peered at Trey out of the corner of his dewy eyes. His pink tongue slipped out from his half-parted lips to wet them before disappearing again.

Trey swallowed, mesmerized. Then, he snapped out of his daze and continued rubbing Cater through his pajamas. He used his fingers to trace the shape of his erection and watched Cater’s sanity crumble under his touch.

“Aaah... Trey-kun...” he whined and rolled his hips up.

A short laugh slipped from his mouth, and he squeezed Cater firmly. “You’re so cute.”

Cater giggled and narrowed his eyes in pleasure. “Mmn... It’s getting really hot.”

Trey slid his fingers up his body until they slipped beneath the hem of Cater’s shirt. “Maybe we should take this off for you then.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, “maybe.”

He pulled the fabric up, and Cater wriggled on the bed to help him remove the shirt. Once Trey was able to yank it off, Cater laughed and shook his head to get his hair out of his face. Trey tossed the shirt to the side, took his own off, and added it to the clothing pile.

Slowly but firmly, Trey ran his hands down Cater’s sides, feeling his warm skin and firm muscles shift under his rough palms. Despite doing his best not to tickle him, Cater still squirmed and let out little squeaks of laughter.

Amused by Cater’s giggling, Trey decided to change his plan of attack. He dragged his fingertips lightly over Cater’s sides and grinned as Cater shrieked with laughter and thrashed around.

“Trey-kun!” he cried out and kicked his feet on the mattress. When Trey didn’t stop tickling him, he struggled even harder. Cater laughed and swatted uselessly at Trey’s arms. “Nooo!”

He watched Cater’s face become flushed and tears start to collect in the corners of his eyes. Just hearing Cater laugh made Trey smile and his chest feel full. His voice was pure and inviting, and his laughs felt genuine, unlike the ones Cater sometimes forced out when he was in front of others. Hearing him giggle unrestrainedly made Trey happy as well. He stopped torturing Cater when he reached out and wrapped a hand firmly around one of Trey's wrists.

Cater grinned as he lay on the mattress, his chest and stomach rising and falling with his ragged breaths. He used his free hand to scrub the tears from his eyes and tried to pout around his smile. “Meanie,” he said.

Trey gazed at him fondly and placed his hand against Cater’s cheek. Since Cater had been struggling about so much, his skin was warm and slightly sweaty to the touch. Trey used his thumb to swipe some remaining moisture from Cater’s eye and smiled when Cater trilled softly under his touch.

“Hey...” he called out quietly. Cater looked at him before closing his eyes in anticipation, and Trey dipped his head down.

“Mm...”

Cater’s rapid breaths fanned over his face as they kissed, and Trey pressed deeper into his mouth to steal them away again. Wet noises cut through Cater’s abbreviated whines, and Trey felt himself melting slowly into their kiss. He probably could have spent all night just kissing him, but he knew they had other plans in mind.

He moved lower, and Cater unwound his arms from him, relocating his hands to his bare shoulders instead. Cater’s grip tightened on him as Trey trailed his mouth up and down his throat, alternatively sucking and nibbling on whatever patch of skin he reached. A pleased hum slipped from Cater’s chest when he teased the sensitive underside of his jaw by his ear, and he groaned when Trey sank his teeth into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Trey sucked hard enough to leave a faint pink mark that he knew would fade before morning came. There was something addicting about feeling Cater’s pulse race beneath his lips and tongue.

After marking him, Trey moved lower and passed kisses over Cater’s collarbones and shoulders. At that, Cater giggled and scratched the back of his head. He looked a bit drunk on embarrassment as he peered down at Trey. Unable to help himself, Trey let out a laugh through his nose and ducked his head once more.

Cater’s chest was lightly flushed from arousal, and his dark nipples stood out clearly on them. Without waiting, Trey opened his mouth and covered Cater’s left nipple with it.

“Mmn...!” Immediately, Cater pushed his chest up and tried to push himself closer to Trey’s wet mouth. His fingers tugged more insistently in his short hair.

To follow his silent begging, Trey dragged the flat of his tongue roughly over the soft nub and sucked. A shiver went through Cater when he scraped his teeth lightly across his skin. He reached up with his left hand and placed it over Cater’s chest. Trey squeezed his firm muscles and occasionally pinched his nub between the side of his thumb and hand while circling the tip of his tongue around Cater’s other nipple.

It didn’t take much to make Cater melt into the sheets. Trey could hear Cater sliding his heels weakly against the mattress as he suckled on him, and his hold in his hair loosened the more he teased his nipple with his lips and tongue.

The skin around his dark nub was pink and wet when Trey pulled away, and he smiled before kissing it lightly. Cater let out a long, low groan when he moved his mouth greedily over his other nipple and stimulated it as well. Carefully, he bit down on Cater’s chest and moaned. He kept one hand on Cater’s hip and slid the other one roughly up the expanse of his slightly sweaty back. His action made Cater instinctively arch up.

Trey moved away, licked his lips, and admired his handiwork. He laughed when he saw the ring of teeth marks he left around Cater’s nipple and traced the light indents with his fingertips. He lifted his eyes to Cater’s face and a rush of heat gathered between his legs.

Cater was the very definition of “ravished” on his bed. Trey must have gotten a little carried away without realizing it, because Cater’s body was covered in far more blushing bruises and bite marks than he remembered leaving behind. It wasn’t a bad sight though, even if they wouldn’t last past the night. Even if it was only for now, it was proof that Cater was his.

Arousal was apparent in Cater’s inviting gaze, heightened breathing, and obviously tented pants. They locked eyes, and Cater laughed. “What’s next, Trey-kun?” he asked after he managed to suck in a full breath. He shifted his hips deliberately as he asked his coy question.

“I’ll have to help you take care of this now, won’t I?” he answered, bringing his face close to Cater’s and stopping just before their lips touched. Cater breathed in sharply and his pupils dilated in clear anticipation for a kiss. Trey laughed at his reaction and reached down between them. Cater felt even harder than before when he palmed him through his pajamas this time. His firm touch immediately dragged a long, needy cry from Cater, and Trey sealed their mouths together. Cater’s groan tasted as sweet as it felt, and Trey shivered at the sound of it.

Reluctantly, he removed himself from Cater and got off his bed. As much as he wanted to continue, he had to get some items ready first. It didn’t take him long to find the condoms and lube hidden in his writing desk’s drawers, and he was back on his bed in no time. Before climbing back on, he took his pants off and draped them on his chair. Then, he settled on the bed, tossed the items he retrieved to the side, and took Cater’s hips in his hands.

Without prompting, Cater bent his knees and lifted his lower body from the bed so Trey could remove his pants more easily. Trey admired the way his stomach muscles shifted beneath his skin before hooking his fingers into the hems of both his pants and underwear and slowly pulled both down.

Cater’s flushed and heavy erection came into view immediately as Trey eased the fabric down, and it strained up once he managed to pull the pajamas past Cater’s thighs. Trey watched it bob and twitch when Cater settled back on the bed and kicked his legs to help him remove his pajamas.

Cater’s cock was already completely stiff and red just from some light fondling, kissing, and nipple teasing, and it was shiny with precum. Cater drew his hand up to his own face and pulled his bangs from his eyes. He laughed breathlessly. “Like what you see?” His cheeks were pink with arousal and a nervous touch of shyness.

“Yeah,” Trey answered with an echoing smile. “Can you grab a pillow for me real quick?”

Wordlessly, Cater nodded and snagged a pillow from beside him. He tucked it beneath his ass without prompting and smirked.

Now that Cater’s hips were elevated, his cock stood out even more prominently from between his legs. Trey reached his hand out, caught the base of his cock against the wide juncture between his thumb and index finger, and pressed the heel of his palm on Cater’s balls. He used his whole hand to squeeze and stimulate Cater’s erection. It twitched gently and beaded with clearness, and a shiver went down Trey’s spine.

“Mmn!” Cater curled his toes into the bedsheets at his touch, and he threw his hands over his eyes.

Unable to resist himself any longer, Trey wrapped his fingers around Cater, leaned down, and sucked the wet tip of his cock into his mouth. “Ngh!”

“Aah!” Alarm made Cater’s voice go strident, and the sudden stimulation made him jerk his hips up. He accidentally drove himself deeper into Trey’s mouth, and his cry went silent.

The sudden thrust was unexpected, but Trey recovered quickly from it and pushed Cater back down on the bed with his hand while sucking lightly around his erection. He circled his tongue generously over the entire head and mixed the slippery precum with his saliva to make things wetter.

He used the flat of his tongue to smooth over the velvety head repeatedly, until sticky bitterness spurted into his mouth. Trey slid the tip of his tongue into the slit of Cater’s cock until he had him moaning and squirming to get away from the overstimulation. Once that happened, he moved onto roughly licking and rubbing the underside of the head.

Trey swiped the pad of his thumb over the wet slit of Cater’s erection nonstop while he teased the sensitive patch of skin on the underside with his lips and tongue. It didn’t take long for his fingers to become completely slick. He kissed his way down Cater’s length and took one of his balls into his mouth, all the while rubbing his tip. Delirious cries and groans flowed from Cater’s lips as he mouthed and licked him.

After one last, lingering suck, Trey reached down, adjusted himself in his boxers, and let Cater fall out of his mouth. He straightened up and took a second to catch his breath. Cater already looked thoroughly fucked, and they hadn’t even properly started yet. Trey clenched his teeth and hoped he could hold out a little longer himself.

Once he managed to calm himself down, he reached out for the tube of lubricant he had gotten earlier and popped the cap open. His right hand was already pretty slippery, but it wouldn’t be enough to prepare Cater, so he poured more clear lube onto his fingers and rubbed everything together messily.

“Cater,” he called out, drawing Cater’s gaze to himself. He smiled and pressed his wet, thick fingers to his twitching hole. Thanks to how aroused and relaxed Cater was, his middle finger slid in with no resistance. The action made Cater tremble and his eyes fall half-shut, but he maintained eye contact with Trey the entire time. His expression was dangerously wanton and enticing.

Trey pumped his finger in and out of Cater gently, relishing in the way the warm muscles squeezed and tightened around him. Impatiently, he pressed his ring finger into him as well and pushed until he could go no further. Carefully, he curled his fingers and rubbed them against Cater’s slick walls.

“Mmph, hah... Ah...” Cater’s breathing quickened, and his fingers twisted haphazardly into the bedsheets as Trey pushed him apart. He squirmed pleasurably and his eyes rolled back as he lifted himself off the mattress briefly. When he settled back down, he tilted his head and let his left leg fall open to expose himself further. “Trey-kun...”

Trey’s eyes trailed down his body, taking in the sight of Cater offering himself up to him. He placed his hand on Cater’s right knee and squeezed it. In response, Cater tightened his muscles around his fingers. He smiled, knowing exactly what that small, slanted smile on Cater’s silent lips meant.

Trey stiffened his wrist and began thrusting his long digits repeatedly into Cater, occasionally reaching in as far as he could and curling them for extra stimulation. Obscene squelching noises filled the room as Trey moved, and bubbles of lube trickled from Cater’s pink hole. Trey had a perfect view of the tight ring of muscle, and watching it glisten and stretch with the pull of his fingers made his body go hot. Every thrust forced Cater to loosen up a little more, until he was able to squeeze three fingers into him and spread them apart.

He could see glimpses of the slick muscles he was teasing, and there was something very raw and perverse about the sight. Cater was falling apart from the inside out because of him, and all Trey wanted to do was to devour him. He leaned down again, took Cater’s cock into his hand, and pushed half of him into his mouth in one motion. Trey plunged his fingers in as far as he could at the same time. A thick spurt of precum coated his mouth, and he swallowed it.

“Trey!” Alarm and arousal dyed Cater’s voice, and his thighs shook violently. He wound his hands tightly into Trey’s hair and whimpered. His muscles clenched and twitched involuntarily around Trey’s fingers as he floated on the thin line before orgasm.

Cater’s grip on his head was a bit too strong, and he winced, but Trey didn’t mind. It was more than enough to know he was pushing Cater so far past the limit of his own control. Carefully, he reached up and rubbed his fingers against one of Cater’s hand so he would loosen his hold.

“Sorr— Ah...!” Cater didn’t get a chance to finish his apology before Trey moved his lips a little lower on his cock.

As he massaged the underside of the length with his tongue, Trey pried Cater’s slack hand from his hair and laced their fingers together. He squeezed their palms together reassuringly and hummed. Cater was close. It was easy to tell from how tightly he returned his grip and clenched his wet muscles around his fingers.

“Ngh, mph... Hmm...” Trey kept his breaths measured and continued moaning as he moved up and down on Cater, knowing how much his voice aroused him. The effect was immediate, since his mouth started filling with more bitterness. Cater was thick inside his mouth, and it was difficult to breathe, but Trey didn’t mind at all. It pleased him to know he was the one making Cater feel this way.

Everything felt hot and slick thanks to his finger fucking. His own cock felt painfully hard, and Trey wasn’t sure how long he was going to be able to restrain himself.

Cater was loud, but not only because of his voice. There was also the lewd way lube squelched in him and saliva wet his twitching length. His hips thrust up into Trey’s mouth shallowly, and it was clear he was trying to hold back so he wouldn’t choke him. “Trey, m’gonna cum,” he keened, pulling urgently on his hair.

Trey peered up at him, his vision half cut-off by the frames of his glasses, to see his flushed and ruined expression. Cater looked like he was on the verge of tears. His cheeks were bright, and his lips swollen with how much he had been gnawing on them. Trembling breaths made his stomach rise and fall rapidly and escaped from him as whimpers.

He squeezed Cater’s right hand firmly and steadied his breath. After he managed to loosen his jaw, he started pushing his lube-covered fingers firmly against Cater’s sweet spot. At the same time, he sank all the way down on his erection and sucked hard.

“Trey! Fuck, fuck, fuck—!” Cater’s hips jerked up violently, and his cock hit the back of Trey’s throat.

Thankfully, Trey had been prepared for this, so he simply drew back slightly and moved down again, not caring that saliva was flowing freely from his mouth. It didn’t take much more than a few more bobs of his head before Cater’s body tightened, and slick shots of cum filled his mouth.

“Ngh!” Trey furrowed his eyebrows and tried to swallow it all down. He continued pressing his fingers against Cater’s prostate even as he came.

“Aah—! Haah, ah...! Mmn...!” Cater wasn’t shy about being vocal, and this time was no exception. His cries were guttural and broken as he released his pleasure against Trey’s tongue. He arched from the bed and stilled after pushing himself as deeply as he could in Trey’s mouth. He shivered as waves of pleasure coursed through him. His voice alternated between reedy cries and lazy moans as he lost himself.

The entire time, Trey sucked and groaned loudly. The taste in his mouth was far from pleasant, but knowing that it was Cater’s made things that much more arousing. After swallowing the last few spurts of cum in his mouth, Trey squeezed Cater’s hand and sucked harshly on him one last time. After that, he carefully let the softening length slide from his mouth and coughed. He cleared his throat and pulled his fingers from Cater’s hole as well, though he continued holding his hand.

He sat up and licked the corners of his mouth. “You okay?” he asked hoarsely. His throat felt a bit raw, and his jaw was tired, but none of that mattered when he saw Cater’s expression.

“Mmn...” Cater had a silly smile on his face as he gazed at him. He tightened his fingers around Trey’s and giggled, apparently still floating on post-orgasmic delirium. “Yeah,” he said, blinking sleepily, “that was really good.”

Trey laughed. “Good.” He loosened his grip on Cater’s hand and curled his fingers under his palm in an escort hold. Gently, he planted a kiss on the back of his hand and nuzzled his cheek against it. Though he was painfully hard and wanted nothing more than to cum, it was obvious that Cater was about to fall asleep any second. “You can go to sleep first,” he said, smiling at how Cater looked at him with heavy eyes, “I’ll come back after—”

Suddenly, Cater shifted on the bed and bent his right knee. Before Trey was able to react, Cater had pressed his foot against the front of his boxers. Trey’s voice caught in his chest and he groaned when he felt Cater knead him firmly. Since he was still shaky from his orgasm and he was using his foot, Cater’s teasing wasn’t exactly the most elegant, but after listening to him moan and feeling him writhe beneath him all night without getting to touch himself, the simple friction was almost enough to make Trey cum right away. Things became significantly worse when Cater curled his toes around the head of his wet cock and rubbed it through the fabric of his underwear.

“Ca... ter,” he gritted out. It took all his willpower to reach out, grab Cater’s ankle, and pull his foot from him.

“Hehe.” Cater looked at him teasingly. “Don’t tell me you’re going to leave me behind when you’re like that, Trey-kun?” He dragged his sultry gaze to Trey’s obvious erection.

Originally, he wanted to take care of himself in the bathroom so he wouldn’t wear Cater out, but it was very clear Cater had other ideas in mind. He tightened his hold on Cater’s ankle and grinned. “Don’t regret this,” he growled.

“Huh—? Ah!” Cater’s eyes widened when Trey suddenly yanked on his leg and pushed him until he was lying on his side. He was able to keep his left leg relatively straight and on the bed, but his right leg was immobilized by Trey’s hand. He shivered when Trey slid his hand up from the back of his thigh to his inner knee and pushed his leg up. Breathing became difficult, since Trey was forcing his leg against his own chest, but he didn’t struggle against him.

Once Trey managed to open Cater up, he moved forward until he was settled close to his crotch. Trey looked down and swallowed. Cater looked so exposed and vulnerable in this position. There was no way he could escape with Trey grasping his leg, and he could literally see every part of Cater from his vantage point. Trey pushed Cater’s leg a little harder and watched as it exposed even more of his body to him. He traced his eyes over Cater’s kiss-littered chest to his stomach and down to his stretched hole and heavy cock. He was stunning.

“Trey-kun, you’re staring too much...” Cater was covering his face with his hands, but what skin peeked through his fingers was bright red.

It was unreal how quickly Cater could oscillate between sexy and cute, and Trey had to take in a deep, steadying breath just to calm himself. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he muttered. He let go of Cater’s leg and reached for one of the condom packets he had tossed to the side earlier.

Since his right hand was still wet with lube, it was a bit difficult getting the wrapper open, but he eventually managed to get the condom out. After doing so, he eased his boxers down past his thighs and gave himself a quick stroke or two to relieve some pressure. He tilted his chin up and groaned, trying not to get too caught up in the pleasure.

He gritted his teeth and focused back on his task. Trey pinched the tip of the condom with his right hand and slowly rolled the rest of it down his cock with his left. He was already dark and heavy with arousal, and he kept twitching at the lightest touch.

Once he was done, he grabbed the lube from the sheets and poured some onto his hand. He looked up at Cater while he pumped himself and covered his length with lubricant. Trey laughed, thrust forward slowly in his hand, and moaned. “Aren’t you the one who’s staring too much this time, Cater?”

The dazed, slack-jawed look on Cater evaporated immediately when Trey called him out, and covered his face again. “I can’t help it... You look so big.”

“Maybe we should test and see if that’s true or not,” he breathed out heavily and took Cater’s right thigh into his hand again. He pushed it up and lined his thick cock to Cater’s hole. “Are you ready?”

Cater nodded once, wetted his lips, and whispered, “Hurry, Trey-kun.”

He didn’t need much encouragement after that and eased his hips forward. Cater’s pliant body took him in easily, and the wide head of his cock slid in with little resistance. Both of them groaned loudly when the thickest part of Trey’s length pushed into Cater, and he was finally able to settle his hips against Cater’s body.

Trey stayed still after shoving himself as deep as he could, both to let Cater adjust to his girth and so he could catch his breath. It was challenging to focus on anything but the sporadic clenching around his cock and the way Cater buried his face almost petulantly into his pillow. His low moans came out muffled and warm. Trey looked between Cater’s legs, pleased to see that his cock was twitching and slowly getting hard again.

He reached out and grasped it, humming gutturally when Cater squeezed tightly around him and let out a short cry. “Cater,” he said, leaning forward and hooking Cater’s right leg over his shoulder. He braced his left hand on the bed and pressed his nose and lips into Cater’s hair. Trey breathed in deeply, drinking in the mixed scent of sweet shampoo and damp sweat, as he ran his thumb lightly over Cater’s stiffening length. He rolled his hips shallowly, making sure to grind against him and push the head of his cock just a little deeper.

“Does that feel good?” he asked, his breath slipping through strands of Cater’s hair. Try as he might, he wasn’t able to swallow the low growl that curled from the back of his throat and nestled against the skin behind Cater’s ear.

“Y-Yeah... Ah...” Cater dug his fingers into the bedsheets beneath him and shifted weakly.

Trey released Cater and planted his palm onto the bed for additional leverage. “Ngh...” He exhaled sharply and, unable to restrain himself any longer, pulled his hips back. His cock slid out halfway with a slick noise, and Cater moaned.

Trey started setting a slow, deep pace, and Cater turned his face to look at him. He panted through his open mouth and begged him silently with his molten eyes for a kiss. Trey was more than happy to grant his request.

Cater’s mouth was wet and inviting, and his tongue felt soft and velvety against his. Every one of his senses was taken over by Cater, and he was the only thing Trey could think about. The coil of pleasure in him wound up tightly, and his hips stuttered as he rolled them forward. Even through the condom, he could feel how hot and tight Cater was, and how desperately he kept pulling Trey in.

His breaths came out in fast, shallow puffs through his nose while he continued to lick into Cater’s mouth, and he couldn’t stop moaning. He could feel Cater desperately trying to keep up with his kisses and clenching around him, but he was lost in his pounding heartbeat and the hot pinpricks that swept over him in waves.

“Hmn, ngh...?!” Cater stiffened when Trey suddenly thrust forward violently and ground into him as hard as he could. The position they were in allowed Trey to reach in farther than he usually could, and Cater shook at how deeply his cock was crammed in him. He tried swallowing to ease the stuffed feeling in his chest and throat, but it was to no avail. He let out a sharp cry as he came again.

Trey groaned loudly into Cater’s mouth as his pleasure spiked, and he reached orgasm. Long, hard spurts of cum pushed out of his straining cock and filled the condom, but the way Cater trembled around him, it almost felt like he was emptying himself directly into his body. He tore his mouth away from Cater and breathed heavily as he rode through his peak.

Heat bloomed from his twitching length and flooded his body, making white sparks burst from behind his closed eyelids. Pressure welled up inside him and squeezed him tightly, causing pulses of heavy pleasure to course through his body. The sensation was overwhelming, but he still chased after it desperately. Slick lube squelched and trickled out in bubbles from Cater’s fucked hole as Trey rutted against him. Sticky threads of the clear liquid stretched and snapped between the two of them, smacking loudly in the hazy air of the room.

After a handful of long seconds, Trey stopped moving, still deep inside Cater. His stomach and chest heaved as he caught his breath and basked in the slow warmth of lingering ecstasy. He found his gaze naturally settling in between Cater's legs, where dribbles of warm cum dripped onto the bedsheets from his heavy cock. His attention was drawn away when he felt Cater’s fingers against his cheek. Cater smiled at him softly before tilting his chin up and closing his eyes. Trey laughed and kissed him.

They broke apart, and Trey sat up halfway, helping Cater remove his leg from his shoulder. He was able to get Cater to move until he was lying on his back again with some encouragement.

“Hmm, that was different,” Cater said and wrapped his arms around Trey’s neck. He pulled Trey down to peck him playfully on the cheek and nose.

Trey slanted their mouths together and kissed him noisily. His gaze was mischievous when he pressed his large hands beneath Cater’s thighs and slid them up his legs until he had them behind his knees. He didn’t give Cater any time to resist before he pushed his legs up to his chest and opened him up again.

“You didn’t think we were done, did you?” Trey grinned.

Cater’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned when Trey rolled his hips forward and rubbed his length against his slick walls. He mirrored Trey’s teasing smile and pushed his hips up. “Oh, of course not.”

Trey laughed and kissed him again.

They had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how, in my last Traitor fic, I mentioned that I removed so much text while working on it that I ended up with enough for another fic? Well, congrats, you just read the parts I had to cut out from [_Saccharine Sunshine!_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548280) Lol
> 
> By the way, my least favorite part about writing fics is having to think of titles for them. And tagging them. And also the part where I actually have to write them? Honestly, the whole process is such a struggle, it's a wonder why I keep coming back to it. :'-)
> 
> Okay, so this fic has nothing to do with Deuce, but have guys seen the official visuals for Deuce's SSR card in the upcoming Wish Upon a Star event??? I'm so SOFT and WEAK. He's so handsome!!! And beautiful!!! What a happy boy.... I can't wait for the event... /crying already
> 
> Speaking of events, this was a while ago, but I translated [Ghost Marriage event](https://twitter.com/algidwind/status/1280872339761070080?s=20), so if you'd like, you can check that out!
> 
> Alright, that's all I have for you. If you need me, I'll be on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/algidwind), struggling.


End file.
